


Make a Wish, Sam

by keylimepie



Series: Sam's Birthday [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Sam's Birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam Winchester is turning thirty-five today. How will he start his birthday? Gabriel has some ideas.





	Make a Wish, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been podfic'd by the wonderful HankyPranky! Give it a listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tndbe37DvJk

Of all the ways Sam Winchester thought he might wake up on his thirty-fifth birthday, being showered by a confetti cannon was not one of them. 

He’d barely had a chance to register the ‘pop’ sound, though he was already grabbing for his gun, when the fragments of colorful paper rained down all over his bed. 

“Wh- what?” he sputtered as he sat up and brushed his face off. “Dean what the-” But it was not his brother standing there at the foot of his bed, grinning like a fool. No, there was the Archangel Gabriel, practically vibrating with glee, hands tucked in his armpits, still in pajamas, absolutely eating up Sam’s shocked reaction to this unexpected awakening. 

“Happy Birthday, Sam!” Gabriel shouted. Oh god, he had a paper party hat on, and one of those paper-curling party blower things. Which he raised to his lips and blew on, producing a ‘toot’ and unfurling the paper end, which was impossibly, ridiculously long, long enough to bonk Sam on the nose. 

“It’s- oh yeah. I guess it is,” Sam said. “Uh… thanks?” He ran his hand through his messy hair. “You didn’t need to....” 

“Oh ho ho, this is only a start! Say, kiddo, what’s your favorite flavor of cake?” He rubbed his hands together. 

“I don’t really… I mean, I guess a nice vanilla cake with… with raspberry filling.” 

“Mmm. That’s doable,” Gabriel said approvingly. He took a deep breath, snapped his fingers, and Sam suddenly found himself holding a layer cake in his hands. It was decorated with thick curls of green frosting around the edges, and ‘Happy Birthday Sam’ was written in impossibly perfect piping. In the center was a single lit candle. 

“This is so nice of you,” Sam said, staring at the cake in awe. “Are you sure you should… I mean, your grace, and… humans don’t usually eat cake for breakfast, I probably shouldn’t…” 

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” said Gabriel seriously, perching on the edge of his bed. “Have you ever eaten cake for breakfast?” 

“No.” 

“Then, after thirty-five years of human existence, I would say it’s high time to try it. C’mon, man, celebrate! You deserve it,” he said, his voice softening at the end. “Now, uh… oh yeah, make a wish.” 

Sam watched the candle flicker. He could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him, waiting. Sam smiled, and looking at Gabriel he felt an mixture of joy and wistfulness and a delicious ache bubbling in his chest. He closed his eyes and blew out the little yellow candle. The flame flared up gold and green around the edges before it died out, a flash of colors that Sam could see even through his shut eyes. 

And then before Sam knew what was happening, Gabriel leaned across the cake, grabbed his jaw lightly, turned his head and kissed him. Sam let out a little whimper, somewhere between surprise and delight, but he broke the kiss off and pulled away. He set the cake on the bedside table and turned to stare at Gabriel in confusion, the wordless question passing between them. 

“Sam,” Gabriel said carefully, shifting back across the bed to a respectful distance. “What exactly was your wish for?” His voice sounded tight. Calm. 

Sam winced. “Um, yeah. That. That was my wish. I thought… well you kissed me, so I thought you must’ve read my mind?” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you. I just… okay, so I enchanted the candle to give you whatever you wished for. I figured it would be a puppy or something.” 

“So the spell made you… I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Gabe, I never in a million years thought that would really…” Sam looked forlornly at the innocuous looking candle. 

“So, I guess if you say ‘I wish someone would kiss me’ it just picks the nearest person. I’ll jot that down in my notes for next time. Sorry I’m not your dream girl,” he added wistfully. “I really did just want to give you something nice.” 

“No, Gabe. I didn’t wish for some dream girl. I wished for _you_ to kiss me. Specifically you, not just the nearest hot person. I wouldn’t have wished that if I’d known it would force you to- I’m so sorry. We can just pretend that never happened, and go back to pretending that you don’t know that I… that I want...” he trailed off helplessly and stared down at his hands. 

“We can’t do that, Sam. You see, I liked that kiss way too much not to do it again.” Sam raised his eyes and looked at Gabriel. His amber eyes were shining softly. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Is… you... you’re _interested_ in me?” Sam stuttered out. 

“For your information, I am very interested in you. You set my heart a-flutter, you make my grace sing, you make me want to write poetry and sing songs and, I don’t know, bring you birthday cake in bed. Ugh, that came out wrong. Anywho, Sam… yeah. Don’t suppose I could kiss you again?” he added hopefully. 

“Come here,” Sam said, in what he hoped was a sultry voice. It must’ve worked, because he soon had a lapful of archangel and more birthday kisses than he had ever imagined he’d get. Thirty-five was off to an excellent start. 


End file.
